threescompanyrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Kovenwatch
' ' The Kingdom of Kovenwatch is a major kingdom within Nimth, and is currently ruled by King Roald III and Queen Ellamaria. Kovenwatch is the most powerful human nation and by far the oldest, having existed prominently since the late Fourth Age, and its capital, Seergull, having existed in some form since soon after the end of the God Wars. Kovenwatch's primary economic activities are Smithing, Mining, and trading. It is divided in half by the River Gull, and its eastern border with Morytania is the River Salve. Location on World Map ' Wasteland' ' '↑''' '''Ivanguard← Kovenwatch→ Uncharted Land leading to Morytania/Kharidian desert ' ↓' ' Kharidian Desert/Southern Sea' 'Climate' Kovenwatch has a mild climate, allowing a wide range of plant life to grow upon it. To the north the climate is colder, with evergreen trees growing in wild abundance. In the south, the climate is more mild with more oaks and willows. Water is always close by, with bodies of water scattered around. 'Communities' Seergull (capital) Stewardstale Sindel Village Wastedge Gnarjongsgruun Contrary to popular belief, Wastedge is a towns within Kovenwatch, rather than within Ivanguard, However, Gnarjongsgruun is an independent Area, and Al Bihar is part of the Cyterian Desert, instead of Kovenwatch. 'Government' The Kingdom of Kovenwatch is a monarchy, ruled by King Roald. Other rulers such as Duke Horace (who rules Stewardstale) are apparent, who probably serve King Roald in a semi-feudal fashion. It is a free country, with many open policies while still having a semi-strict and strongly enforced bill of laws, for rights and defence. 'History of Kovenwatch' 'The Second Age' By the end of the Second Age, Kovenwatch was divided into two - northern areas were part of Daraken's kingdom, including two of the larger cities, Ghorrock, the capital of the Darakenian Empire and Paddewwa (modern day Wastedge). Southern areas of Kovenwatch were part of The Myriad civilization. The Myriad were also favoured by Nex, although at the end of the Second Age, Nex was in deep slumber. 'Third Age: The God Wars' Kovenwatch suffered heavily during the Third Age, as this was the era of the God Wars. However, Kovenwatch did not suffer as badly as the Wasteland. The Myriad were utterly destroyed. Their remnants can be seen as Light creatures within the Stewardstale Swamp. Daraken's empire was destroyed, and Ghorrock was overtaken by Zistari, who overthrew Daraken's rule. However, Remorians destroyed Ghorrock, and rebuilt a city of their own on its ruins, naming it Remoranthium, to conceal what was left behind. 'Fourth Age' See also: History of Seergull 'The River Salve.' During the Fourth Age, Remoranthium rapidly fell into ruin within the first hundred years. The area now known as Kovenwatch was densely forested in the north, and was inhabited only by nomads, barbaric humans, and goblins. In the year 700, travellers found a baby alone near an area where the shining capital of Seergull is currently located. They took it as a good omen and set up a permanent village there, known as Rivergull. What follows is the Legend of Seer, the tale of a man named Seer who set out to find the now-named Shield of Seer, a shield with legendary magical powers. After the initial troubles with Goblins, a peace treaty was agreed upon, and Rivergull prospered thereafter. Other permanent settlements eventually began to appear. Rivergull was originally ruled by a council known as the Elders of Rivergull (an oligarchy), but this eventually changed to a monarchy, ruled by a king. By around the year 1000, the surrounding tribes all paid homage to Rivergull, and this marked the start of the Kingdom of Kovenwatch. Over time, Kovenwatch became stronger and better organised. In the year 1100, however, Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Dharok declared war on Kovenwatch. His hordes of Vampires crossed over the River Salve, and had soon conquered the lands east of Rivergull. Dharok's forces were stopped, but the captured territories were not reclaimed. Over the next 100 years, Dharok gradually advanced, until he almost had Rivergull under siege. However, he was defeated by the army led by the Seven Priestly Warriors, Known as the Koven of Remora. After the war was over, they blessed the river Salve, so that supporters of Dharok could never again cross the river. Throughout the middle of the Fourth Age, humans in general became more civilised. This was beneficial to Kovenwatch, as they soon established trade links with IvanGuard and other locations on Daggatooth (which was formerly inhabited until Elvarg the Dragon killed almost everybody) and Owltrail. Eventually, IvanGuard fell into Ruin, and petty individual kingdoms arose in its place, however Kovenwatch became increasingly strong despite this. In the year 1777, many settlers from Kovenwatch crossed the river Salve, into Morytania. They were all either wiped out, or enslaved by Drakan, although records do not show exactly when, or how. Paterdomus still remains by Morytania, however, as almost of an enterance. Many more settlements became established in Kovenwatch over the next two centuries. It was in the year 1937, during the reign of King Claudius, that Stewardimus was granted the land north of the swamps by the mouth of the River Gull, and became the first Duke of Stewardstale. 'Fifth Age' During the Fifth Age, after the discovery of Advanced Magicka, humans rapidly became dominant. Kovenwatch became ever more powerful, and IvanGuard was soon re-established. Now that there was no longer a continuous threat of war, humans began to develop their culture and living standards. One of the greatest works in Seergull ( Rivergull, which was was renamed Seergull in memory of the Legendary 'Seer') was the sewer system, originally for just the palace, but later expanded to the whole city. They were completed in the reign of King Botolph, in the year 20. It was also in this year that the demon Prosimus attacked Seergull, but was defeated by Wahle, The master demon-slayer. The greatest catastrophe of the Fifth Age was when the Demilunar tribes launched the Magicraft Crusades, on and off between the years 42 and 70. The Imcando dwarves were wiped out almost entirely. The barbarians gave up, and settled down in the Barbarian Village (renamed Gnarjonsgrunn in 169) after their chieftain was killed. When the Wizards' Tower was burnt down by powerful Zistorian mages, many secrets of the Magic were lost, and Runestones fell into short supply. In the year 139, the city-state of Daggatooth was destroyed by the dragon Elvarg. This deeply affected the government of Kovenwatch, and affected the economy negatively, as much of their trade had been conducted with Daggatooth. In the year 143, the Shield of Seer was stolen from the Seergull Museum by an organised crime syndicate known as the Phoenix Gang. They fought over it, each rival faction in the gang taking half after it was broken. The break away group called themselves the Black Arm Gang. Though King Roald II issued a proclamation promising 1,200 coins to whoever returned it, it was only recently recovered. In the year 154, Seergullwas attacked by an undead army commanded by the Ka'ril Warbander Zamouregal but was immediately defeated due to the high supply of runestones, and existence of Advanced Magicka. In the year 169, the government renovated the ruins of Paddewwa, naming the town Wastedge.